Harry Potter and the Hidden Task
by shadowwriter329
Summary: Voldemort is not the only one playing behind the scenes in forth year. What this has to do with Harry, a new plot and new dangers. can he survive?
1. An Extra Monster

Harry Potter and the Hidden Task

Chapter one; An Extra Monster

This is my first Harry potter story, so go easy one me also sorry if I mess up the way some of the characters talk I'm trying my best. Sorry of any spelling and/or Grammar mistakes, tell me if you see any please.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world, TT-TT (but a guy can dream right?)

(Start scene)

Harry watched the crowded cheered and shout at the champions below. Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour were standing next to him in the middle of the field that they fought the dragons in waiting for the judges to make the announcement to the whole school about the second task while telling the champions. "Well this isn't so bad." Cedric said. Harry notice that he had some kind of orange paste on a small part of his face, but not covering his eyes. "Harry, I can't thank you enough for telling me about the dragons."

This got the other two's attention. "'ow did you know zat?" asked Fleur.

Harry blushed and said softly, "I found them by accident. But I saw your headmaster and headmistress seeing them too, so I thought they would tell you guy so they would win and Cedric was they only one who didn't…didn't know."

The other looked at him like he just grew another head. "That vas… very noble of you." Krum said. He then looked embarrassed by something then asked. "That girl you are always with, Hermy-own?"

Harry just started confused before figuring out what he meant. "Oh Hermione," at his nod added "Yeah what about her?"

"Are you seeing her? Or anybody else?"

Harry just laughed, "She is like a sister to me and no, she isn't seeing anybody? Why do you ask?"

Krum just looked down his ears a bit red. Fleur had a smile on her. "You like zis girl, don't you?"

"Well that explains being a few tables away from us when we were in the library. But if you want just talked to her. If you aren't rude she will at least listen to you."

This seemed to cheer Krum up. He had a small smile and said, "You are a good flyer, you have great skills for someone so young."

"You too," Harry said. "I was at the world cup, top box."

"Of course Harry's good; he was the youngest seeker in over one hundred years. His first year and never lost a match when he played. And don't give me that look." Cedric said seeing the look on Harry's face. "That last match does not count, no matter what the school or my dad says. I caught the snitch after you fell, and you only fell because of the dementors at the game."

Krum just stared before smirking, "Maybe one day we can have a match against each other."

The judges then started walking toward them. Mr. Bagman in front his voice louder. "Ladies and gentlemen, our champions showed us what they can do against powerful beast. In the lead is-"

He was forced to stop. The reason was that he stopped from the looks of it a large glass door was in front of him. His face was pressed against it. Mr. Crouch also walked right into it and fell down not expecting it. The headmasters and headmistress stopped staring ahead. Dumbledore took his wand out of his robes and shoot a light blue spell at the area above Mr. Bagman's head. The spell hit the invisible wall and showed a dome like bubble that cover that whole area where that first tasked was held before becoming invisible again.

The ones inside the dome were shocked seeing they were trapped. "I have a bad felling about this." Harry said the hair on the back of his neck standing up.

The other agreed with him, though they didn't say it aloud. A new sound could be heard from behind them. And as they turned, the earth broke ahead of them and a gaint monster head came out.

The head was only a little smaller then the Basilisk in Harry's second year. It had a wide unhinged mouth with large curvy teeth that were almost was big as Harry's whole body. At first it looked like a giant snake for it neck was long thick and moving like a snake. A large body then forced its way out of the hole standing on two thick legs. It body ended with a thick tail while balance on it strong front legs. It was many shads of violet and on top of it head was a row of flesh like spikes that went all the way down to its tail in one straight line. The monster peered down at the four below it with yellow eyes with black slits and let out a screech it tongue whipping around.

"Move it!" Cedric shouted.

They ran back as the monsters struck its jaws snapping at the spot they just vacated. It screeched again and started to chase after them. Krum shot a red spell that hit the creature in the eye. But all it did as make it mad. The four just dodge the jaws again by inches; it curved teeth digging in the rocks. It pulled its head back the teeth scraping the ground leaving marks. "Spilt-up!" shouted Harry. Krum and Cedric ran to the right well Harry and Fleur went left. The monster followed them and gained fast. The monster shot out its neck and got it head in front of them. They tried to stop but were going to fast to avoid it, so Harry pushed Fleur to the ground.

The tongue wrapped itself around Harry's leg the creature pulled it head up straight into the air. Harry just was able to hold on to his wand was the sudden force dazed him slightly. The tongue let go of his leg and he fell straight into the monster's mouth where he was swallowed whole.

Gasps and scream of terror were heard from the crowd. Cedric and Krum, who ran back to Fleur, just started in horror at what just happen. Fleur just felt worse because if Harry hadn't pushed her she would have been the one eaten.

The monster licked his mouth with its tongue as if it enjoyed a good meal. It let out a screech the head coming at the three below when it stopped. The three champions saw what looked like a painful look on the monster face as it turned its head towards it neck. Half way down it neck was a he bulge. It kept getting bigger and bigger until. It exploded.

Flesh and blood flew in all directions well the neck up was also fly the face in a look of pain before land with a thud behind them. This did not matter to the other champions as the body of the creature fell, Harry feel from the open spot of its neck. He was covered form head to foot in a green slime. "'arry," cried Fleur as the other ran to him. She vanish the slime off of his face to have him breathe.

Krum held up three fingers in front of Harry's face. "Hov many fingers do you see?"

Harry, who was seeing double from being daze answered, "Six?"

"Close enough." Fleur said helping Harry to his feet. As they began to get on there was to the edge of the dome a sound was heard from behind them. "Zis can't be good."

They didn't want to but they wanted to make sure. That headless body was back on it feet and had the opening Harry came out of cover it skin. It was moving as if something was under it. A great ripping noise was heard and now three head were on the body. The heads peered down and them hungry looks on there faces. "Defiantly not good!" Krum shouted as they ran again.

Cedric and Krum though slash the wands in the air shouting "Diffindo!" and two head were cut off. But three more grew in their places. Harry spotted a large rock not far from them and called out to Fleur. "Help me with this." Pointing his wand at the rock and cried "Wingardium Leviosa."

Fleur said the same and the rock floated in the air. With a quick swish of their wands the rock was sent towards the monster. One head caught it with its mouth before crush it like nothing.

Krum shot another red curse at one head hitting it in the eye causing it to jerk it head, only to get it blasted off by another curse. Harry and the other looked in horror at the numbers of heads on one body, worse that they were trying to kill them.

The champions manage to hide behind some large rock blocked them from the monster's view. "Okay let forget the head slicing thing." Cedric panted.

"What are zis thing? How do we defeat it?"

"Ve have seen many creatures at Durmstrang but I have never seen one like this." Krum said looking over the rock seeing the monster trying to get pass the dome to get to the crowd.

The other teachers and head masters and headmistress were shooting spells to try and get into the dome. Harry spotted Hermione near them. She took out her wand and wrote a single word; HYDRA.

Harry elbowed Cedric and pointed at Hermione. After a minute he said, "Makes sense, if you think of it. Can't believe we didn't think of it."

"But hov do ve kill it?" asked Krum.

Harry tried to remember the short stories one of his teachers said while he was in a Muggle school about some Greek stories. "In Muggle stories a hero burn off the heads and then buried them underground."

"Do you zink zat will work?" asked Fleur.

"It is better then vhat ve are doing." Krum said. "But I think it is better if ve buried that vhole thing."

"We will also need a really powerful fire spell to make sure it burns it all." Cedric said.

Krum looked unconformable for a sec then said, "I can make Fiendfyre."

Harry had no idea what Fiendfyre was but it seemed the other two did. "Can you control it?"

He nodded, and Fleur added. "So all we 'ave to do is charm a 'ole big enough for ze Hydra to fall into and Krum can burn it."

Harry saw a flaw in this plan, "it's won't exactly leave us alone so we can make a hole will it?"

Cedric looked around the field again and spotted something, "Harry, your firebolt. You can do what you did for the dragon while Fleur and I charm a hole then lead it her so Krum can burn it."

"wouldn't Krum be better?' asked Harry. "He is a professional Quidditch player."

"You fly better then I did vhen I vas your age. You should do it?"

Harry nodded before using the summoning charm to get his firebolt. He kicked off into the air quickly catching the attention of the hydra. He flew fast around the beast making sure it whole attention was solely on him. Several heads lashed out trying to bit him but he was too fast. Two slammed into each other knocked out several giant teeth.

As he was flying from one end of the field to another, the hydra following him, Harry looked at the progress of his fellow champions. Wham!

Harry was knocked out of the air by one of the hydra's heads slamming into him. He was knocked right into the mass of hydra heads. Landing on one of the neck he slid down. One of the head bit down on the neck just missing him. The force of the bite caused the neck to jerk and he was bucked off on top of another head. Said head jerked from his sudden body weight and he was flung off nearing getting bitten by another head.

Harry fell out of the mass of heads towards the ground. Fleur slowed him down while Cedric made the ground softer. His landing was as if he just dropped on his bed after a long day of Quidditch practice. Harry turned to see that there was no hole and the hydra was heading right at them. The hydra's foot then went through the earth as if it was not there and fell, turning, into the large hole the body landing on top of its heads.

Krum pointed his wand and said coldly, "Usque universitas verto ut ornus."

Harry felt the heat from his spot on the ground. Orange flames shot out of his wand and head for the hydra. Krum stopped the flames coming out of his wand a few seconds later and Harry swore for a split second that the Fiendfyre made a face of a beast before consuming the hydra. One final screech was heard all over the area and when the flames died there were nothing but ash.

The dome vanished and the judges ran to the champions, who all passed out to tire to move. As everyone was worried over them no one notice a dark figure at the top of the stands vanishes by portkey.

Miles and miles away form the school the dark figure appeared. Had a Muggle-born or a Muggle seen him they would think he was Darth Vader. The only two differences are one; the 'keypad' on the chest had some odd gems and some runes on it. The second; he was not making the breathing sound Muggles seen in the movies.

'Vader' walked behind a cloaked and hooded figured sitting in front of a computer with many screens showing data on them. Two keypads were on either side of the figure's hands. "Was the operation was a success? Aaaaahhhh" said the figure ending in a cross between a hiss and a sigh.

"Yes, they hydra was defeated without any help. I have checked his magical level before I portkeyed backed here. His new level is 302 slightly higher then an average adult wizard."

"And with his core sealed by Dumbledore, his magical level would be 604, Aaaaahhhh. Not enough for use to us just yet, Aaaaahhhh."

"Are you sure that we need some of Potter's magic for our plan?" asked 'Vader'.

"His is the only one we could use and it not at the level we need. It was only luck my daughter, Aaaaahhhh, over heard Potter's plan for the first task other wise we wouldn't be able to stress his magical core to make it grow, Aaaaahhhh." The hooded figured said.

"What do we want me to do with this?" asked 'Vader' holding out a rune stone with a giant crack in it.

"It is no use to us when it is dead. At least the stone didn't kill the hydra before we could make Potter's core grow, Aaaaahhhh."

"At once master,"

"NO!" shouted the figure. "You may have lost your memory but you were my master, Aaaaahhhh. Do not forget that."

"Of course," the master said. And he walked out of the room to destroy the rune stone and leaving the figure to reviewing the new data.

If you like this story, try reading some of my other ones. Also I have a challenge for those Harry Potter writers on my profile. If you want to take it, send me a message. Please review


	2. Old Friends and New Allies

Harry Potter and the Hidden Task

Chapter two; Old Friends and New Allies

This is my first Harry potter story, so go easy one me also sorry if I mess up the way some of the characters talk I'm trying my best. Sorry of any spelling and/or Grammar mistakes, tell me if you see any please.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world, TT-TT (but a guy can dream right?)

(Start scene)

Harry groaned as he woke. His body felt stiff and was as if his muscles haven't worked in years. He opened his eye and notice that his glasses were removed. Sitting up and feeling for them Harry soon found out he wasn't the only one laying in the hospital wing. Fleur, Cedric and Krum were sitting up in their beds. By his bed were Hermione and Ron, his best friends.

"Harry are you alright? How do you feel?" asked Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, as I am the nurse, I'm the one to ask that." Madam Pomfrey said hurrying over to him then asked the same as Hermione. Once she was satisfied she told them that they had visitors.

The doors open and Dumbledore, Madame Maxime and Karkaroff enter the wing, followed my professor McGonagall, Mr. Bagman, Mr. Crouch and Mad-eye Moody. The heads went to there students. "I am glad that none of you are hurt. And that this horrible turn of events is over." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

"But Dumbly-dorr, 'ow did zis 'appen? Why did zis 'appen?" asked Madame Maxime.

"I would also like to know that," said Karkaroff. "Viktor's life is in danger because of outside work. My champion is too good to be killed in this tournament."

Harry notice that Krum had an annoyed look on his face behind Karkaroff's back. "Really Karkaroff you make it like someone was targeting your champion." Mad-eye said. "You do know that your champion wasn't the only one who was in danger. It like I said at the start of tournament, maybe someone's hoping to finish off Potter. But if they are they are doing it badly."

"Why would you say that, Moody?" asked Karkaroff.

"Because if I was trying to kill Mr. Potter, I would let the tournament do for me not try anything extra. It would draw attention to the fact that someone is trying to kill him. Or I would have done it and made it so it just like the tournament did him in."

"Now, now, this is not the time to talk about why or how?" Dumbledore said. "Our champions have been through a rough ordeal and they deserve some time to relax. But first, (he turned to Ludo Bagman) the next task, if you please Ludo."

"What? Oh yes. The second task will be taken place on the twenty fourth of February. We won't tell you what the task is because you must figure it out, that over have of your points for this task. The eggs (he handed the golden eggs to each of the champions) are able to open up. You must figure out the clue inside the egg then figure put how to do the task. Until then," he left with every adult following.

"Can't be too bad," said Ron. The then turned to Harry. "Listen mate, I'm-I'm sorry about-about everything. I was being stupid; I'm your best friend and I…"

Harry just shook his head. "It's fine. Glad you are back Ron."

There was a moment of silence when Harry remembered what he and Krum talked about. "Hey Krum, isn't there something you wanted to ask Hermione?"

Krum blush a little while Hermione sat next to is bed a confused look on her face. As they were talking Harry tried talking to the others in the room, so they could have some privacy. "So have any idea what happen?"

"Not a clue." Cedric said. "But for one thing, If dad every found out about this he either have a heart attack, praise me for defeating a hydra myself, (at this he rolled his eyes) or yell his head off at both Bagman and Crouch for not having any kind of good security. It's would be like the world cup again."

"Yeah well," started Ron. "Mum would forget yelling and go straight at strangling them. But first she would have to curse Percy for defending Mr. Crouch. If you never met Mr. Crouch and listen to him you would think he was a saint or something."

Fleur, Cedric and Harry all laugh at this. "So what do you zink is inside ze eegg?"

"No idea, let find out." Harry said seeing Krum and Hermione finishing there conversation.

"Right nov? All of us?" asked Krum.

"Why not? It not like the clues will be different." Harry said setting the egg in his lap. The other champions followed his example and all four open the together. They wise they hadn't at once.

The eggs were empty but loud screaming was coming from the eggs. All loud screeching, four times as loud from all the eggs and from the sound echoing off the walls. Everyone's had were on their ears trying to block the sound. Not wanting to have their hand to be removed from their ears they manage to shuts all the eggs.

After a minute or so, they were able to hear a little again. "What was that?" shouted Ron.

"Sounded like a banshee, but vhy a banshee after a dragon?" asked Krum.

"It can't be," Hermione said. "The clue would be too easy if the task was just that."

"Well, we'll just have to figure it out when we get out of here." Harry said laying back down.

(Scene change)

"This is an unexpected turn of event and we can't stop it." Dumbledore said as they left the wing. "Who would have guessed that someone would sneak a large monster in here just to try and kill someone?"

"What eef zey try again?" asked Madam Maxime. "Fleur is only a child, zey are all children, zey shouldn't 'ave to fight a monster like zat. No adult should 'ave to fight zat. Ze younger one, even more so."

"Alastor, did you see anything during the attack?" asked Dumbledore.

"I was to busy trying to find a weak spot in the barrier." Moody growled. "When it vanishes my eye was sweeping the area and just spotted someone in black vanish just as I spotted him."

Just then a loud screeching noise was heard through the door they just left. "Oh, it seems that someone opened their egg. Must be a shock for them." Ludo Bagman said gleefully.

"It was not my champion." Karkaroff stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Wanna bet?" asked Moody his magical eye looking through the door.

Dumbledore was fishing through his pockets and pulled something out, "I have three lemon drops, and two Chocolate Frog Cards."

Ludo Bagman suddenly had another gleeful look on his face. "Oh, do you have Roderick Plumpton? I'm missing him."

So he, Karkaroff, and Dumbledore bet on whom open the egg. They would not let Moody into the bet, ("for cheating") and the rest didn't make the any bets, waited for Mad-eye to tell them who did it. "It was all four. All four eggs were open at the same time." Moody laughed at Ludo's and Karkaroff's disappointed face and Dumbledore's pout. Seeing as no one won and they had to get back to their other students, they left.

(Scene change)

They next day Harry was trying to find the clue in the egg. He tried shaking it and opening it again, asking it questions over the sound, he even threw it down a flight of stairs, but he didn't that more out of anger then trying to figure it out.

As he, Hermione and Ron sat in the common room, the egg sitting on a table trying to get an idea for it. "There might be a clue under the sound, like a message. I could try a silencing charm but how it get just the screaming."

"Maybe you have to hatch it like a chicken egg. Maybe you should sit on it Harry." Ron said, though he might have been joking.

It was then did Harry remember something. "It's not a chicken egg but a dragon." Seeing their confused looks added, "Remember I got it in a dragon's nest. And remember what Hagrid said about how do dragons hatch their eggs."

"They breathed on them. Of course, we could have the egg in a fire and maybe the sound with change." Hermione said making the egg hover into the fireplace on top of the blazing fire. She the transfigured a piece of parchment into a bucket and filled it with water.

"What's that for?" asked Ron.

"To cool it off when we are done with it. I don't want it too hot to lie around anywhere in the castle."

Soon the metal egg began to glow a deep red. And as Hermione hover the egg over the bucket Harry could feel the heat coming off of it. The egg was open but no different was the sound that came out of its hollow shell.

"It was a good try." Hermione said as she dropped the egg into the water causing steam to bellow out.

"Yeah, well let try again tomorrow." Harry said grabbing the bucket and head to his dorm.

(Scene change)

One week has pass and they were no closer to figuring out the clue then when they started. Today they were heading done to the entrance hall to meet the other champions.

Ever since the event with the hydra the four champions decided, while in the hospital wing, that they would work together to survive this now that someone was working on the outside to cause great harm. Fleur and Cedric were waiting for them in the hall and they made their way down to the ship where Krum was sleeping.

It was not long before they reached the ship and they heard a sudden scream from the egg breaks the silence. As they got nearing the scream stopped, some shouting was heard; a sharp cry of pain and the egg shoot out of one of the porthole and into the lake.

All confused they waited by the drop plank for Krum. He came ten minutes later grumbling to himself. When asked what happen he said, "Poliakoff a friend of mine thought it vould be funny to us the egg as an alarm clock to vake me up. After hexing him I just remembered I threw the egg out the vindow. It vould have been funny if it vas on someone else like Karkaroff."

"Not a big fan, are you?" asked Harry, knowing that Karkaroff favors Krum.

"I am only his 'prize student' because of me being seeker on a professional international team." Krum just shook his head and asked, "Where did they egg land?"

The five pointed towards the lake and Krum looked annoyed before walking into the water. "Anyone brave enough to help me find that stupid thing?"

After removing their bags they walked around in the water feeling for the egg. Harry was surprise they didn't hear the egg when he felt the cold metal. It was open but the sound was not the screaming but a gurgling sound. After calling the others over he told them the sound seem different, but he wasn't sure. To their surprise Krum ducked his head underwater to listen. As he came up he said "Listen to this."

The other duck their heads underwater a well and found the singing instead of screaming.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour- the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_

"Vhat is it?" asked Krum.

"Oh, I know." Fleur said. "It's a mermaid singing. We 'ave some salt water merpeople in ze bay near our school. Zey can not talk above water it sound 'orrible."

"So they next task it go into the lake and get something?" asked Cedric. "Well we now know what we need to do, find a way to breath underwater."

"We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore, about this." Hermione said. At their confused looks she added, "If the person that sent the hydra is going to try again than what stopping them from sending something into the lake before the second task."

A few of them paled and agreed they would confess this concern to their headmasters and headmistress.

That night at dinner Dumbledore addressed that whole school. "In the event of the first task when someone tries to harm our champions we have made in our new priority to keep everyone safe. We have made sure no one will add any other dangers to the nest two tasks and cause danger to the school."

The students whispered to one another. Harry felt glad that things were looking up for him.

(Scene change)

The hooded figure was typing on his computer his master behind. "I have just gotten word, Aaaaahhhh, from my daughter that Dumbledore is planning to interfere with our plans. Aaaaahhhh, but she over heard that Potter figured out what the second task is. This will be good for us, Aaaaahhhh."

"How do we then proceed?" asked the master.

"We must have Potter stress is magical core to continue our plans, Aaaaahhhh. My daughter will keep taps on him while we do our own plans, Aaaaahhhh."

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know what will happen when the plan is complete."

"Of coarse I will know what will happen! Do you really think that will stop me? Aaaaahhhh" the hooded figure shouted in anger his hood falling to show his face. It wasn't a human face more of a cross between a crocodile and a human. It still was human like but had a scale like skin, silted eyes and shape teeth. "This curse has gone on far enough and it will be done with, Aaaaahhhh."

"Mozenwrath," said the master.

Mozenwrath sat back down eyeing one of the screens on his computer. "Soon your memory and your body will be restored, Aaaaahhhh, and Potter is the key."

If you like this story, try reading some of my other ones. Also I have a challenge for those Harry Potter writers on my profile. If you want to take it, send me a message. Please review


	3. Plans and a New Task

Harry Potter and the Hidden Task

Chapter three; Plans and a New Task

This is my first Harry potter story, so go easy one me also sorry if I mess up the way some of the characters talk I'm trying my best. Sorry of any spelling and/or Grammar mistakes, tell me if you see any please.

Wow this is the third chapter and no a single review. Not even one saying how bad this is or pointing out my mistakes. After reading the chapters I fix some of the mistakes I could see so hopefully it's better.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world, TT-TT (but a guy can dream right?)

(Start scene)

A number of weeks have passed and Harry, Ron and Hermione were no closer finding a way to complete the task then when the first started. They have looked through many different books in the library and found nothing. "This is no good," said Ron. "Why did they make an unbeatable task?"

"It's not unbeatable; they can't make the task that a champion can't do."

"Well they did, and we can't find even a hint of what Harry can use and I bet the other champions have gotten a plan figured out already." Ron said more annoyed then ever.

"You shouldn't blame them. They have more years of magical training then any of use and this tournament was made for those order then Harry so it would make sense that-"

Hermione stopped having a blank look on her face. Harry look up from the book he was searching through worried for a second. "Hermione?"

"Was it that simple? Was it really that simple?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"What's simple?" asked both Harry and Ron.

"The tasks are for older students, so fifth, sixth, and seventh years spells would be used. The spell we needed is at a higher level then ours. I knew I should have bought the Standard Book of Spells grades five, six and seven already. What we could use might be in there."

"Can't you just barrow one from an older student?" asked Harry.

"Not likely, most students, not counting Fred and George of course, are using them for classes. More often then our years does as they have O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s to complete. Lets get back to the common room and try and find Fred and George." Hermione said getting up from the table. Harry and Ron not far behind her.

"Maybe you should send an owl to Sirius, maybe he knows a spell that could work for use." Hermione said as they entered the common room.

"I will after dinner." Harry replied thinking of the letter he had sent before. He had written about the task and how he faced the dragon in great detail as well as what happen after. He also wrote to tell him about the other champions agreeing to work together to get through this.

"What spell do you needed?" asked a voice behind them. They turned on the spot and spotted Neville coming through the portage hole. "If it an spell at a higher level my grandmother might know it. Not be able to do many charms, but she knows them."

They looked at each other, glad that Sirius was still safe and thought it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Of you can ask her any underwater breathing spells that would be great."

Neville had a look on his face like he was remembering something important. After a minute he looked excited. "I don't know a spell but I know something that will work; gillyweed." The three just looked at him waiting for him to explain. "Gillyweed is a plant that looks like green rat tails. When you eat it you grow gills and get web hand and feet."

Hermione looked like she was about to crush Neville in a Hagrid size hug. "Neville, you just saved Harry. Who knows how long it would have taken us to find this. Do you know where we could get some?"

Neville nodded, "You can find them in one of the school green houses. We could ask Professor Sprout if they have any now."

The three nodded hoping that things were going right for once this year.

(Scene change)

Professor Sprout frowned at Neville's request to use gillyweed for a new project he wanted to work on. "I'm sorry Mr. Longbottom but the fresh batch of gillyweed was sent to the potion master and to the Three Broomsticks. But I have another batch growing as we speak."

"How long till they will be ready?" asked Harry hoping it won't be too late.

Professor Sprout just gave him a small smile. "Don't worry the new batch will be ready well before the second task." Seeing there faces added, "I may want Cedric to win, but it wouldn't be able to face myself in the mirror in the morning if I didn't help a student when they ask for it. You didn't ask for this and you have the greatest disadvantage. I know that McGonagall feels the same way."

Harry smile and felt better for the first time since he found out the second task. After thanking her they left the greenhouses to head for their next class transfiguration.

(Scene change)

"Potter! Weasley! Pay attention!" shout Professor McGonagall. Harry and Ron your use some of the twins' fake wands to sword fight at 6the. They both looked at her when the wands changed. Ron's was a stuffed spider, which he threw in fright, and Harry's was a under daisy. "Now that I have all of your attention I have an announcement. Due to the Triwizard Tournament an event know was the Yule ball is taking place at Christmas it is available to all student fourth year and up although you are aloud to invite a student in an younger year. It is a time where students can enjoy themselves and for the girl too, um, let there hair down"

Several girls laughed. It took a moment for Harry to figure out why. Professor McGonagall's hair was always in a tight bun. After class was over Professor McGonagall called him back. "Potter I hope you find a partner for-"

"Partner?"

"Yes Potter, as in dance partner. The open dance is made from the champions and their partners. So you better hurry it up Potter."

After that Harry left, having to get to the library to meet with his friend and other champions. He walked to the large table and asked the other champions "so, who are you all taken?"

Ron was confused but the other just smirked. "Just been told you needed a date did you?" asked Cedric. Harry nodded. Cedric jerked his head to Krum and Hermione and said, "No need to ask who they are going with. (He ignored Krum's glare and Hermione's blush) but I was thinking of asking Cho to go with me."

Harry just stayed quite. He wanted to ask her but since Cedric already said he would asked her he figure he should just asked someone else. "Good luck with that. And wish me luck in trying to find a date."

"You should have no trouble. You are a school champion and know all around the vorld. Not many vomen vould not vant to date you."

Harry sighed, he hated his fame. And girls want to be his date because of it just made him hate it more. Fleur places her hand on his shoulder. "I know 'ow you feel. It is not always enjoyable to get attention from boys and men because zey can't resist my aura from my veela 'eritage"

"So you are a veela!" Ron said excited.

"'ow about zis," started Fleur ignoring Ron's outburst. "We go to ze ball as friends so neizer of use would deal wiz any one would ask use because of your fame or my aura."

Harry thought for a minute. It was not a bad idea. He gotten to know Fleur for a while now and it would save him the trouble of finding a date. He nodded a smile on his face.

(Scene change)

Mozenwrath just growled peering at a large mirror that held the reflection of a young girl wearing Hogwarts robes. His daughter just reported what she have been learning about Harry Potter for the last few weeks and just found out something interesting. "Gillyweed, are you sure? Aaaaahhhh" Mozenwrath said.

"Yes father that is what he plans to use for the second task. And while he is recovering his magical level has not changed much."

Mozenwrath paced in front of the mirror and said "Continue to observe and do not get near unless an opportunity presents itself, understand. Aaaaahhhh"

The girl nodded and her image vanished. As Mozenwrath sat back down in front of his computer his master entered the room. "Are you sure you want to do this? It will leave her in much pain."

"It matter not, she will survive, Aaaaahhhh. Though I'm sure you will take care of her after this. I have a life debt to repay and what would happen to her is not a matter Aaaaahhhh"

"Is death really what you want?"

Mozenwrath just brought a new image onto one of the screens before addressing his master. "What I want is not important Aaaaahhhh. I have one more job for you to do for our plan to precede, Aaaaahhhh."

Mozenwrath dragged his clawed hand across the screen the held a large black metal ring.

If you like this story, try reading some of my other ones. Also I have a challenge for those Harry Potter writers on my profile. If you want to take it, send me a message. Please review


	4. The Yule Ball

Harry Potter and the Hidden Task

Chapter four; The Yule Ball

This is my first Harry potter story, so go easy one me also sorry if I mess up the way some of the characters talk I'm trying my best. Sorry of any spelling and/or Grammar mistakes, tell me if you see any please.

Wow another chapter and not a single review so far. Not even one saying how bad this is or pointing out my mistakes. I know people are reading this but why not a review. (sorry for the short rant but it has been bugging me that I don't know what everyone thinks of this, all I have to go by are one person putting this on story alert and four on story favorite.)

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world, TT-TT (but a guy can dream right?)

(Start scene)

By lunch the next day everyone knew that Harry and Fleur were going to the ball together. It was mostly because Harry asked Fleur early at breakfast when students were just getting in, but after that everyone was talking about it.

Krum asked Hermione with his fan club in hearing range of his fan club to stop them. From the smile on Cedric's face he got Cho to agree to go with him. The only one that had trouble finding a date was Ron.

They were still meeting with the other champions and were all talking about the holidays. Much to everyone surprise, Cedric invited Cho to join them. It was a bit weird for Harry but it did not take long for her to join him, Cedric, Krum and Ron in several long discussion of Quidditch.

Harry heard from Sirius not long after the he asked Fleur to the ball. He wanted to know that dates for the next Hogsmeade trip, which was the weekend after the second task. While glad his godfather was close enough to him, but was worried he might get caught. "At least the place isn't swarming with dementors anymore." Ron said as Harry voiced his concern to his friends.

The castle had the felling of Christmas all through, expect Snape's classroom. The hall had holly and icicle covered the torches giving of sparkly light. The suits of armor were made to sign Christmas song. However they forgot half the words to the songs which wrecked the mood somewhat. Peeves however was caught hiding inside some of the armor adding his own words to fill the missing spots (which were all very rude).

On the week of the Yule ball the castle found itself under a foot and a half of snow. Hagrid was seen making paths for the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students and making sure the Beauxbaton winged horses are fed and warm.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to the great hall for lunch to meet with Cedric, Krum, Cho and Fleur. The Great Hall had over half a dozen Christmas trees all had glinting bulbs, golden bubbles and tiny light up stars. Krum was impressed, Fleur not so much "It's all nice but back 'ome we 'ave large ice sculptures around our great 'all and zey never melt. Live fairies fly in the 'allways making zem dazzle with light. We don't 'ave zat ugly armor in ze 'alls."

"Hogwarts is just proud of it past." Cedric said. "It was made in the middle ages and knights were the most famous thing in that era. The armor just shows how proud we are."

Fleur was quite for a minute before nodding. This leaded to Krum telling that he never spends the holidays at the school, as it was not as nice in the winter.

The ball was coming closer and Ron still did not have a date. "Just ask someone." Hermione said.

"What do you want me to do? Ask a girl like Fred did?"

The two chuckled at the memory. Fred asked Angelina to the ball by shouting across the crowded common room. Harry noticed that Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil coming down the girls' staircase. He got up and walked up to them. "Parvati, will you go to the ball with Ron?"

They giggled before Parvati said, "I'm going with Seamus."

"But I could go with him. I don't have a date." Lavender said still giggling.

"Great, he'll just meet you here when it's time for the ball." Harry said as he turning to head back toward his friends. Wondering what he about to put Ron through, heard the two girls giggle louder then ever. Shaking his head he sat back down ignoring Ron's "What was that about?"

On Christmas morning Harry woke to two tennis ball like eyes really close to his face. "Dobby!" The house elf jumped back scared. "What? How? What are you doing here Dobby?"

"Dobby is only wishing Harry Potter a Merry Christmas."

Harry notices his dorm mates waking up. After telling them it was alright Harry got his glasses and took a good look at Dobby. "What are you wearing Dobby?"

Dobby had a towel warped like toga, a kind football shorts and a tea hat with a rift over it. On his feet were mismatched socks, one red the other was one he wore and gave to Mr. Malfoy which freed Dobby. Dobby jumped up excited again. "Dobby is working at Hogwarts Harry Potter, look." Dobby said pointing at the Hogworts crest on the toga. "So Dobby is now able to visit Harry Potter. Ummm… (Dobby looked flushed) can Dobby, can Dobby give Harry Potter his present?"

Harry was taken aback. But he nodded and Dobby gave him a small wrapped package. Inside, were socks. One green and had a pattern of broomsticks while the other red with a pattern of snitches. "Well, ah, thanks Dobby." Harry said. After a minute he said, "I have something for you, wish you told me you were here otherwise I would have wrapped them."

Going to his trunk and he pulled out two yellow sock that held his pocket sneakoscope. Pulling it out, he gave the socks to Dobby. "Harry Potter is very kind sir. Sock are Dobby's favorite cloths. This makes seven now. But sir, they make mistake in the shop. They give two of the same."

"Ah, Harry why didn't you spot that?" joked Ron who had just unwrapped a sweater from his mother. Throwing a pair of maroon socks to Dobby Ron said, "Here, now you can mix and match. Plus here is a gift from me." And Ron gives Dobby his maroon sweater his mother sent him.

Dobby had tears in his eyes looking at Ron. "Dobby knew Harry Potter's friend was kind but Dobby didn't know that he was as noble as,"

"They're only socks." Ron exclaims his ears pinks.

Harry just shook his head at Dobby's antics. As the house elf left saying he had to get to the kitchens for the ball he turned to his own pile of presents. The first was from Hagrid. He gave Harry a small wooden carving of a detailed dragon the size of a baseball, just like the one Harry faced in the first task. Harry gave a small laugh before placing the wooden dragon next to the model dragon he got from the first task which hissed at the wooden one.

The Dursleys gave Harry a single staple with a note say they don't want him to return to number four this summer. That was fine with him, it was not like it was a home to him, but he had no where to go. Maybe Ron will let him stay all summer.

Speaking of which Mrs. Weasley sent Harry a green sweater with a black dragon on it along with some homemade fudge which he planned on saving to eat by the fireplace later. Sirius sent him a knife that will unlock any lock and undo any knot.

"Cool! Harry!" called Ron happily now wearing the Cuddly Canon hat.

Ron and Hermione gave him a box of sugar quills and a pack of chocolate frogs. The next one, to his great surprise was Krum. He opens the note first.

_Dear Harry,_

_I did not know what to get you for Christmas so I hope this will do. I also have something else. I would like to invite you this summer to meet my team and maybe have training with a professional team. I would love to fly against you one day. If you could come, try and not get me kick off the team because they want you._

_Merry Christmas, _

_Krum_

Harry just stared, to play with a real life team, not one at school or with a bunch of friends but a real life professional Quidditch team. Harry didn't believe it could happen to him, not in his live time. After a minute Harry open Krum's gift. It was a picture in a frame. Seven people dressed in Quidditch robes holding brooms waving and some were giving him the thumbs up. Names were written around the edges and a smaller note taped to the side said.

_Harry, I had the guys send a copy of our team photo after signing it, I said you were a fan so it was not problem for them. Hope it is to your liking. _

Harry smile, not everyone could say the have a whole international Quidditch team's autograph. He placed the photo on the side table and went back to the presents. Cedric got him some Quidditch armor while Cho got him a subscription to Quidditch Illustrated. Fleur sent him a bottle of seem to be cologne.

After outing away this gifts and getting dressed the boys went down to the common room before heading to the great hall.

(Scene change)

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Krum, Fleur, Cedric, and Cho spent the rest of the day have a bunch of snow ball fights. It was all fun until the girls left to get ready for the ball, "what you need three hours?"

So the boy teamed up (Krum and Harry vs. Ron and Cedric) and faced each other. Cedric charmed some snowball to fly around and hit Harry and Krum in the back of the head, only for Krum to make cannon's made of snow and bury the other two.

Cold and wet the four went back to get change for the ball. Ron had to fix his cuff but it at least was somewhat better then what it was before. After meeting Hermione and Lavender in the common room then went to the entrance hall to meet the other.

Fleur, Krum, Cedric and Cho were waiting by the doors to the great hall. The other students were finding their date from different houses before going into the hall. Ron and lavender went ahead as the champions were the last to enter.

Fleur had a dazzling blue dress robes her hair was flowing down her mid back while the rest was in a knot. One thing Harry notice was that she was wearing a pair of earrings shaped like small teardrops with a light blue tear shape stone in the center. Harry found those in a small shop his last trip to Hogsmeade trip and thought she would like them for Christmas. He didn't expect her to wear them so soon.

"You look handsome tonight 'arry." She said making him blush. "I zank you for ze earrings, zey are beautiful. It was very sweet of you."

Harry gave a small smile as he felt his face heating up. He turned to the others. Hermione was blushing as Krum told her that she looked good. Cho and Cedric were talking quietly wait to be let in. finally Professor McGonagall got them and they followed her into the hall. The four house tables were gone and many small white clothed table where several students sat waiting.

The champions and date went to the high table where the judges and teacher were waiting. Sitting down Harry notice Percy sitting near Ludo Bagman. He told Harry that he was promoted and he was sitting in for Mr. Crouch, who was ill. Harry notice a menu on the golden plates but there were no waiters around.

Everyone notice Dumbledore ordering food from the menu and it appeared on his plate. Taking his lead everyone began ordering. As they started eating Fleur asked Harry, "'ow do you normally spend the Christmas 'olidays 'arry?"

Harry took a big gulp form his drink before answering. "I always spend them here, I don't want to go back home, even if I did the holidays wouldn't be enjoyable. They aren't any good in the summer either"

Sensing that he didn't want to talk about it she added. "Well, next year, if you want you could spend the summer 'oliday at my 'ouse. At least until 'ogwarts start, and then you could go to a friend's house to get your school zings and get to 'ogwarts."

Harry smile at her offer, "I'll see what comes up. Well what about your family?"

Fleur didn't seem to expect this but gave a small smile before answering. "My mama is part veela from my grandmozer. My papa is ze Senior Under-Secretary to the French Minister of Magic. And I have a little sister who is eight, but is ze world too me."

He nodded as she finished. He then turned to the others hearing bit of what they were saying. "Really Igor, I would never say that I know all of Hogwart's secrets. Just last week I was up in the early morning when I took the wrong turn on the way to the bathroom. I found this room filled with many chamber pots. When I went to take a closer look at the room, I found that it has vanished. I must keep an out for it again, but it might only appear at the quarter moon, or maybe in half past one in the morning, or maybe when the seeker has a full bladder."

Harry just gave a small laugh. Soon the dishes were clean and an area was cleared showing a dance floor. The band called the Weird Sisters began to play music and the champions stood up. The three pair started to dance slowly to the tune. Harry notice as Fleur and he dance, Fleur was leading, all the other students and teachers getting onto the dance floor and dancing too. Hagrid and Madam Maxime were dancing gracefully despite being so big. Dumbledore was dancing with Professor McGonagall while Ginny winced as Neville stepped on her foot. "Nice socks Potter." Mad-eye said as he danced with Professor Sprout, who trying to avoid his wooden leg.

"Dobby got them for me." Harry said watching the two danced away with a clunk. Seeing Fleur's look added, "He's a house elf, long story."

"Tell me later."

The song ended, but another song started faster then the last. Fleur grabbed Harry as they started to dance again. After that ended the sat down while Harry got them some butterbeer. After a few more dances the ball came to a close and the students were leaving.

Harry led Fleur to the group of where Madam Maxime had her other students gathered. "I 'ad a good time 'arry. And I meant what I said about my offer." She said and she leaned forward slightly and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

As they left Harry made it back to the stairs. He passes Krum say goodnight to Hermione his mind was on the girl he danced with. It was not her veela like powers affect him; it was not like the Quidditch World Cup. But was he really, really falling for Fleur.

(Scene change)

Mozenwrath peered down at the large black ring in his clawed hand. "Time to accelerate our plan, Aaaaahhhh. You know what to do."

The master nodded before saying. "After this Harry Potter's magical core should be strong enough for our plan. And the life debt will be gone. Are you sure death is what you want Mozenwrath?"

"Death is nothing but a well needed sleep after several long hard days, Aaaaahhhh. It does not matter to me, now go and finish this part of the plan, Aaaaahhhh"

As the master began to leave he spoke in a quiet voice that Mozenwrath didn't hear, "but what of your daughter?"


	5. The Second Task

Harry Potter and the Hidden Task

Chapter five; The Second Task

Sorry it took so long had a lot of writer block on this and some of my other stories.

This is my first Harry potter story, so go easy one me also sorry if I mess up the way some of the characters talk I'm trying my best. Sorry of any spelling and/or Grammar mistakes, tell me if you see any please.

Alright I give up. No more asking for review as it does nothing at all. I hope you guy like this story anyway.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world, TT-TT (but a guy can dream right?)

(Start scene)

The next morning the large group of friends met in the library. Fleur told Harry she had a great time at the ball and even gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Now they were planning for the second task. They all knew what each of them were doing as it was no point to try and hide it after what happen in the first task. This was no longer about the tournament but a fight to survive.

Their plan was at the start of the second task they would travel underwater in together as a group to get to the center of the lake and get their item. They hoped the worst they had were grindylows and the giant squid. The merpeople, as Fleur explained, fresh water or saltwater didn't know any magic and most were in fact afraid of it.

Each of them was glad of this. Fleur mostly as she never faced a grindylows before didn't know how to deal with them.

After Herbology Professor Sprout, gave Neville the gillyweed. "I hope your project goes well Neville." She said before winking at Harry.

Neville gave Harry an amount of gillyweed that will let him breathe underwater for about an hour and a half in case an hour was not enough. After thanking him the three headed toward Hagrid's for care of magical creatures. When they got there they found Hagrid was not teaching the class but someone else. Harry's mood didn't improve as the lesson went on. It didn't help that the new teacher, Ms. Grubbly-Plank, wouldn't tell they what was wrong with Hagrid but also Malfoy showed them an article telling everyone that he was half-giant.

The other in the group noticed the bad mood in the three so they came over. "Vaht's vrong?" Krum asked as they sat down.

Harry said nothing but he slid the newspaper showing the article about Hagrid. All three read the article and looked shocked. "Hagrid locked himself in his cabin, all because everyone now knows he's half-giant. I mean who cares? It does not change a thing."

Cedric had a look of pity on his face "Maybe we should try and talk to him,"

"But vhat if he doesn't vant to talk? Vhat if he dose not listen?"

"Zen we will make 'im listen" said Fleur as they all stood up and left the great hall.

Hagrid's cabin had all the windows shut and cretins close and they could hear Fang barking as they got nearer. They try and get his attention for several minutes before Hermione lost her temper. She slammed her fist rapidly while shouting "Hagrid! Open up! None of use care what you are! Don't listen to that fowl, evil little…." She stopped stunned for as she said evil the door open and Albus Dumbledore appeared smiling at them. Hermione blushed at this detail.

"Well hello Miss Granger, everybody. I must say it is good to see friends ready to cheer Hagrid up." He turned and let them all in. "Hagrid, it seems your friends are here to give you some support. If any of the noise they were making has anything to say about it. The knocking at the door was so loud I could not even hear a single word Miss Granger said." Dumbledore said his eye twinkling.

Hermione blushed again. Hagrid just stared glumly at his oversize cup of tea not saying a thing. Dumbledore finished his tea and headed for the door. But not before he turned and said to Hagrid, "Hagrid my old friend, I will give you a few days to pull yourself together. Then I expect to see you back too teaching. Good day to you all."

It was quite in the hut, no one knew what to say or who should speak first. Hagrid spoke up, "I'm ashamed ter be a Gryffindor, bin a ruddy coward I have." He took a drink from his tea and looked up. "It's not tha' I'm ashamed ter be what I'm am but I though' tha' some others would be too."

"Madam Maxime 'as a reason to 'ate 'er, eh un-'uman 'alf." Fleur started. "When I first started school, my veela blood caused some trouble. She talked to me about 'er blood to comfort me. 'er fazzer, (here she spat out the word) was a giant zat killed close to twenty people. What's worst is zat, monster, did terrible thing to her mozzer. 'e was caught and killed, but she never wanted to be reminded of him ever again."

If anything else that seem to make Hagrid feel worst. Before they could say anything else Hagrid stood up and went for his coat. "I should go apologize ter her."

He walked out of his hut and walked slowly to the carriage. Fleur ran ahead so Madam Maxime would know and maybe hear him out. As Hagrid stood in front of the carriage Madam Maxime walked out giving him a cool look. Hagrid looked her in the eye with his sad ones. "I come ter apologize ter yeh. I'm jus', er, proud of what I am. I should have known that, er, not everyone would be as proud as me. I didn' mean any offense. I won' ask fer fergiveness, I don' deserve any. I jus' wanted yeh ter know I'm sorry." Hagrid then turned and headed back to his cabin. He only stopped when madam Maxime placed an elegant hand on his shoulder.

"I may 'ave over reacted." Hagrid just stared into her eyes. "Ze…monster, zat gave me life, is not somezing I want to remember. Perhaps we could forget what 'appen zat night."

Hagrid smile and took her hand. Then the pair took a walk around the grounds. Harry and the others watch them glad that they were able to help them out. Hermione then had a scowl on her face. "Ohh, when I get my hands on that Rita Skeeter woman,"

Harry nodded, wanting nothing more then the crazed reporter to be out of his and his friends' life. "If only it was the thing I would miss least, then I could let her drown at the lake, or maybe Malfoy or Snape."

The rest of the Hogwarts students laughed at this. Krum chuckled while Fleur slightly giggled. Fleur then slowly had a look of horror on her face. As they slowly stopped laughing they noticed her face. When they asked her what was wrong she said, "Ze zing we miss most is what we must find right?" They nodded, "What if zey use somebody we know, somebody we care for, and zey place zem in ze lake."

They were all quite as this sunken in. They all looked worried as they figured who they might have to save, either way they didn't want to have the presser of saving someone's life. They hoped that the judges would have some kind of precaution so no ones life would be in danger.

They walked back to the castles in an even worst mood when they left it. With a week until the task their hopes were not high. As they left the scene the empty ground no one notice as a figure dressed in all black portkeying onto the grounds near the lake.

(Scene change)

The crowd cheered as the four champions stretch at the shore of the lake ready for the task. The night before they meet in the library have last minute strategy. After guessing what would be the biggest problems in the lake, with a little advice from Hagrid there, they figure who would be the big hitters the best to guard the hostages if trouble showed up. It was close to curfew when Professor McGonagall came and told them that the headmaster wished to see Cho, Ron and Hermione. They didn't come back and they knew who they had to rescue.

Bagman addresses the crowd "Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One…two…three!"

Harry grabbed the gillyweed and stuffed it into his mouth. The other champions cased their spell on themselves. Harry could feel the affect at once. His side of his neck had a splitting pain in them he took a deep breath inhaling water but it felt like air. His hands were webbed as well as his feet.

Harry saw the others swim next to him and the started off. With the dim light above them it made the lake gave off a false sense of security. As they swam over a tall batch of lake glass heading in what they hope was the center of the lake as that they were sure the merpeople lived.

Just then something grabbed Harry's ankle. Turning around he saw it was a grindylow. As he got his wand he saw Fleur getting attack by some also. Krum blasted one away while Cedric moved to help Fleur out. Harry said a spell that should break the grindylow's grip but instead of sparks boiling water shot out. It burned its skin and Harry kicked away. More grindylows started rising out of the glass ready to drag them down. Harry sent more boiling water to them as he swam farther back. The others joined him and they swam away firing spells behind them to keep the grindylows from following.

After ten minutes they stopped. The grindylows gave up and they had no idea where to find the merpeople. The dark lake shows no sign of them and they had nothing to follow. "You might want to try over there." Said a voice behind them.

They turned to see a ghost; not just any ghost but Moaning Myrtle. She was pointing towards an area to their right. "I won't come with you guy, they always chase me."

Harry gave her the thumbs up and said 'thanks', though only bubbles came out. They set off again hopeing to finish this task soon. As the headed that way they started to hear singing. It was the same song in the egg. It became clearer and louder as they swam some more. They entered what appears to be a merperson village. Many merpeople were out and about. Some held spears all eyeing them. A large statue of a merperson was in the center and tied to the tail were four figures. They were Ron, Hermione, Cho and a little girl with long shiny blond hair that looked a lot like Fleur.

Each of them went to their hostage and cut them down. Cedric used a knife, which he gave to Harry and Krum afterwards, and Fleur with her wand. The left the village at a slower pace then when they entered but they had no trouble. As the village was out of sight and the got closer to the soar a dark shadow fell of them.

The all looked to see the giant squid. At first Harry was clam about this. The squid was many thing; lazy, scary looking, cowardly and friendly. but that was before Harry got a good look at it. Its large eyes were a glowing evil looking red; most of its tentacles were thick black ring that looked like they were made of stone. A tentacle came swinging at them forcing them to scatter.

They could not have their friends and love ones in danger. They swam to the bottom to a large patch of sand. As Krum and Harry were faster underwater now they swam at the squid.

It lashed out it tentacles at them trying to knock them away or grab at them. As Harry near he was forced to dodge another swipe and shot a curse at the tentacle. It hit one of the rings causing it to crack. Harry on pure instincts shot another cruse at the ring again. It broke into pieces and the tentacle retreated.

Harry swam fast to Krum as Krum slashed at the squid severing on tentacle short of the ring. Harry shot a curse at it before it pulled away breaking the ring. "You have to hit the rings." He said though only bubbles came out.

Krum seem to understand though as he sent a curse at a ring break it and part of a tentacle. Harry sent a redactor curse at a tentacle as it tried to hit Krum from behind. With only a few find left Harry looped over a swiping tentacle trying to find a rind to hit. Then the squid pulled it tentacles close to the body. As if spring-loaded the tentacles ranched at the two. Over seven tentacles launched at them at once. Harry tried to dodge but was grabbed and pulled towards the squid. Krum tried to help but was knocked back

As Harry was pulled closer Harry saw it large beak-like mouth opening ready to rip him in to. It was then did Harry felt it, heavy pressure pressing in all around him. Harry only felt this once; when he was swallowed by the hydra. When he thought he could not take the pressure anymore it burst. A pulse of magic spread in every direction, Harry was free and the last three rings broke apart.

As Harry swam tiredly away Harry saw the red glow vanished and it eyes looked scared. It swam away leaving a jet of ink. Harry found Krum swimming at him and they went back to the others. To his relieve they were fine, though there were a bunch of unconscious grindylows around them.

They gathered together and swam to the surface. They broke the water near the shore and all the hostages were awake. Besides being wet and in the case of the little girl scared, they seemed perfectly fine. They headed for the bank where the other judges went out to meet them. Percy, who now had a relieved look on his face help Ron, and the other judges help the others. Harry then felt a great pain in his neck and chest. It was not bad as they got their but it was unbelievable now. Grabbing his neck Harry felt the gills were still on and begging for water. Dumbledore, how helped Harry noticed this and waved his wand. A bubble of water formed around his head and Harry was fine. Mouthing a thank you and Harry sat down at the shore with the others.

With all the excitement of the champions coming back no one notice a figure in the back of the crowd. The master putted away what looked like a green monocle and vanish via portkey.

(Scene change)

Mozenwrath waited for his master to return with news of the plan. The time was close he felt it in his bones. Hearing his master enter the room asked, "Well, the results, Aaaaahhhh?"

The master stood behind Mozenwrath and said, "The boy magical level is where we need it to be. Now we just need the boy."

If Mozenwrath could he would have grinned. "I'll have my daughter tell me when the next, Aaaaahhhh, Hogsmeade weekend is. Outside the safety of the castle and he is easy picking for you, Aaaaahhhh."

Mozenwrath typed something on the keyboards and looked at the data on the screens. "Soon our plans and my depth will be finished, Aaaaahhhh."


	6. Fight and Flight

Harry Potter and the Hidden Task

Chapter six; Fight and Flight

This is my first Harry potter story, so go easy one me also sorry if I mess up the way some of the characters talk I'm trying my best. Sorry of any spelling and/or Grammar mistakes, tell me if you see any please.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world, TT-TT (but a guy can dream right?)

(Start scene)

Harry felt relaxed for the first time in weeks. Hermione, Ron and Harry were in Hogsmeade, just finishing buying socks for Dobby. With a bag full food they went towards the back of Hogsmeade to where they would meet Sirius. From behind an allay-way a black bear-like dog came padding it way into view, newspapers in his mouth. Sirius came nearer wagging his tail Harry's name was called out. Behind them was Fleur Cedric, and Krum was heading their way. When they got to them Cedric asked, "What are you guys doing all the way back here?"

Harry was doing some very quick thinking, while he believe he could trust his friends and fellow champions with this he knew he could not bring Sirius into this. "We are meeting a friend of my dads, they went to Hogwarts together. He has been doing a job overseas and only just started to write to me over the summer. We were going to meet him here."

Sirius placed the newspapers down and gave a loud bark. Hermione shot a look at Harry then said, "I think Snuffles wants use to lead use back to his owner so he could get his treat."

"Oh, right. We'll see you guys later."

And Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to follow that dog up the path. They hadn't made two steps when a voice called, "You are not going anywhere, Potter."

A figure walked from behind a building. His appearance as well as the aura that intimidated them. Only Hermione stared at the figure wide eye. No one notice the sound of the clinking of chains as something slithered into the grass. Krum as the one who noticed Hermione's expression. "Vhat is vrong Herm-own-ninny?"

Hermione swallowed hard before answering, "There are some Muggle movies called Star Wars, one of the main and most famous villain was called Darth Vader. He looks just like him. The only difference is that panel has runes."

Vader kept walking calmly towards them, "You are coming with me Potter."

Cedric was the first to draw his wand. "Not if we can help it, Stupefy!"

The red spell cut through the air right at Vader. He made no attempt to dodge but simply held up his right hand. The spell struck but dispersed in a shower of spark as if it hit a brick wall. The others were stunned at this. Ron turned to Hermione, "Is he able to do that in those mobies?"

Hermione was so shocked she did not even correct Ron. "It was laser fire in the movie but yes he had this ability."

The others were stunned as well, but as Vader took a single step they snapped out of it. Cedric and Harry sent another pair of stunners while Krum used a Reductor curse. Vader pulled his hand to his side and swiped it in front of him. A large amount of crates outside a nearby building rose up and jumped in front of Vader. One crate burst into splitters while they block the other spells. Vader made a pushing motion and the remaining crates launched themselves at the group.

Harry tried to get out of the way but was knocked down. Krum grabbed Hermione and took the blow for her. Fleur and Ron duck and the crates flew over them. Cedric redirected the crate but was sent fly by some unseen force. Vader continued his path when a growl stopped him and turn to see Sirius charge and pounce at him.

Vader held out his hand and curled his finger as if he was grabbing something. Sirius gave a yelp and he hung in the air struggling to move at his would-be prey. A short hand jester and Sirius was sent to the side of a building with a yelp.

Harry scrambled back to his feet, anger flooding his veins. He turned to the others; Hermione was knelt next to Krum, who was on the ground holding his head. Cedric was pinned under a crate sent his way, his wand out of reach. Ron and Fleur were fine. Harry knew that Vader would not give them another chance to fight with all of them so turn to Ron. "Help him," he mouthed jerking his head at Cedric.

As Ron ran to him he whispered to Fleur, "Can you get me a clear shot?"

She nodded before forming a large swarm of bird and have them attack Vader. The mass of yellow feather surrounded Vader block all view from him. He crossed his arms and jerked them to his sides. The mass of birds was sent in every direction. But that was all that Harry needed. As the bird cleared a stunner came into view. Vader side stepped it but a full body bind, which was behind the stunner, struck Vader in the chest. Vader fell back unable to move.

Harry was breathing hard but glad they got him. Now all they need was fro them to take him to Dumbledore. But the victory was short lived and something wrapped around his torso in the blink of an eye. His arm was bound and Harry looked down to see a snake head attacked to a chain wrapping around him the head bit it chain body and merged together as if the head was never there.

"Code chain trap ago active." Vader cried out. And with a pull to his navel Harry was port keyed away. The others stared in horror at where Harry was and before turning back to Vader who just then portkeyed away.


	7. Reason For it All

Harry Potter and the Hidden Task

Chapter seven; The Reason for it all

This is my first Harry potter story, so go easy one me also sorry if I mess up the way some of the characters talk I'm trying my best. Sorry of any spelling and/or Grammar mistakes, tell me if you see any please.

Sorry if the chapter is short and it took too long, I had trouble with writers block. Don't worry I will make the next chapter longer.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world, TT-TT (but a guy can dream right?)

(Start scene)

It was official, Harry hated portkeys. While not as unpleasant as floo powder, it still was one of the worst ways to travel. Harry then landed in a heap in a small bare room with only one door of to the side. Somehow he managed to keep a hold of his wand. He was able to angle his wand at the chain but could not think of a spell. If it had a lock he could use Alohomora. He didn't want to try any spell to break or cut the chain from so close to his body.

It didn't matter as the chain formed its snake head and uncoiled itself from his body and slithered into a corner where it laid quite still. Harry stood up and faced the door wand at the ready. He did have to wait long as there was a loud clank was heard and the door open. Before it was half way open Harry shouted "Stupefy!"

However 'Vader' was on the other side and stop Harry's spell like he did to the others before Harry was capture. "There is no need to do that, I swear to you that you are in no danger. I will even make an unbreakable vow if that will make you at ease."

Harry didn't lower his wand but was confuse about what the figure in front of him said. He was just taken away from his friends against his will and was told he was in no danger. And what was an unbreakable vow? He could not help but ask this.

Vader didn't seem fazed. "An unbreakable vow is one of the most powerful magical vows you could make. If one was to break this vow they would suffer an insist but painful death."

Harry was taken aback. Vader seemed serious but to be sure he was not bluffing he said he would take the vow. Vader held out his hand, "Garb my wrist while I grab yours. Then hold your wand over our hand and ask what vows you want me to make and I will vow too them."

It seemed too simple to Harry, he could make Vader return him right now but he was sure he wouldn't make that vow. Plus another part of Harry wanted answers and this was his only chance. After clearing his thoughts he said, "do you swear that me life is in no danger?"

Vader simple said "I swear," and a red snake-like coil of magic came from Harry's wand and looped around the joined hands not touching them.

Harry continued, "Do you swear that I will get answers for why all of this has happen?"

Vader said "I swear," and another looped joined the first.

Harry said for the final time, "Do you swear, that I will be returned to Hogwarts, unharmed and alive?"

No hesitation, "I swear," one final looped before the coils dissolved and the two released the other. "Follow me."

Harry followed Vader slowly out of the room into a metal corridor, his wand still in his hand. After a few minutes of the same blank metal corridor a door was visible at the end. They went through it to revile a single long table with someone at the end. The figure shocked Harry. It wasn't a human face more of a cross between a crocodile and a human. It still was human like but had a scale like skin, silted eyes and shape teeth. As soon as they enter the figure spoke, "Harry Potter, Aaaaahhhh, my name is Mozenwrath. Sit, we have much to discuss."

Feeling like he had no choice Harry sat down, but still had his wand out ready to defend himself. After Vader moved behind Mozenwrath he continued. "I shall start at the beginning. I was part of a magical research team; my master here was also part of that team, Aaaaahhhh. We worked on many things, ways to help in the war against Voldemort, to improve the lives of the magical world, to combine the powers of both magic and, Aaaaahhhh, Muggle science. My master led the team and was one of the brightest minds ever, par to even Dumbledore.

"One day in one experiment, Aaaaahhhh, ended badly the end resulted was my master saving my life but changed my form as well. This created, Aaaaahhhh, a life depth. I am unable to die because of it. When my master died his soul left his body and placed into this one, Aaaaahhhh. In order to restore my master I need enough magic to restore my master's body, that is where, Aaaaahhhh, you come in."

Harry was shocked by the story but confused at the same time. "Why do you need me? And why did you send those monsters to attack me?"

"The night Voldemort came for you your mother did a ritual that transferred her magic too you, Aaaaahhhh. You magic now higher then even Voldemort overpower his spell, Aaaaahhhh, and sent it back at him. Your headmaster bided your magic to only half you power now to help you control it. We sent those beast to attack you so your core would be stressed and grow, Aaaaahhhh, to where when unbounded would be enough to help my master and still leave you to where your level should be."

Harry stayed quite as he took this in. "So what happens now?"

"First we will fully free your magic, Aaaaahhhh, to its peek. Your body will fell tired afterwards but nothing else, Aaaaahhhh. After that I shall take the amount of magic I need and not a point more. I shall confess, the final process will be, Aaaaahhhh, painful."

Harry gulped. He was no stranger too pain but he wasn't looking forward to it. Still harry had a funny feeling about all this. He stared at the unblinking face of Mozenwrath before asking, "Why should I do this?"

Mozenwrath didn't seem fazed as if he expected this. "I could do this against your will as your life is not threatened by this. But I assure you Potter, you won't be…disappointed, Aaaaahhhh."

Harry wonder what he meant but felt like it was no good to try and stop. He had no idea what Mozenwrath could do but he knew he was no match for Vader. "I want an unbreakable vow that you do exactly as you said it will be."

"Done," Mozenwrath said without hesitation. After the vow was made Harry was led to another room. There was a lone table with black seal and symbols edged into it. the only else there was what look like a computer with several screens.

"Lye down and we shall begin, Aaaaahhhh." Mozenwrath said as he walked to the computer.

Vader place a hand onto Harry's shoulder in comfort. "You shall be out into an enchanted sleep to aid the process. It shall be lifted after you magic is unbounded."

Harry nodded as he got onto the table and lay down. With a wave of Vader's hand Harry grew tired and after twenty seconds fell into a dreamless sleep. Mozenwrath typed a command into the computer and the seals glowed and the process began. _'Soon, very soon.'_ Was all that Mozenwrath thought.


	8. Imporant note, must read

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others. **

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.


End file.
